The fasteners disclosed herein can be used in construction and, more particularly, for attaching an exterior building panel to a building's structure.
During the construction of a building, exterior panels are typically attached to a building's frame or structure using standard fasteners such as screws, nails, rivets or the like. Such a practice can indent, or “dimple,” the exterior at each connection point.
Dimpling of a wall panel at a fastener location can occur due to compression of the insulation that holds the exterior panel off of the frame elements, which are commonly referred to as girts. The amount of dimpling tends to increase with the thickness of the insulation.